1. Field
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method and apparatus that use shear waves in diagnosing an object with ultrasound waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses transmit an ultrasound signal (generally, about 20 kHz or more) to an internal part of an object by using a probe, and obtain an image of the internal part of the object by using information of an echo signal reflected from the object. Generally, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses may be used for the medical purpose of observing the inside of an object, detecting a foreign material, and assessing an injury. The ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses may be more stable than diagnostic apparatuses using X-rays, display an image in real time, and are generally considered safe because there is no exposure to radioactivity, and thus may be widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses.
The ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses may generate an elastography image that is obtained by observing a difference between motions of an object before and after applying a pressure to the inside of the object. In elastography, a stiff tissue is generally expressed with a dark color, and a smooth tissue is expressed with a bright color. Therefore, it is possible to determine or diagnose whether an internal tumor or lump of an object is positive or negative even without a tissue examination, and thus, a diagnostic result is quickly acquired, and the diagnostic cost is reduced.